Random Fics
by Glass Dragon
Summary: Songfics and independent one shots of different stories right now, Inu Yasha.
1. In the Jungle

Hiya! This is a songfic. That's all. (feh) I DON'T OWN INU YASHA, there. (couldn't hear you.) I shall have my revenge, Inu Yasha. BEWARE!!! (sure. whatever you say.)  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
In the Forest I~ Sung by Kanna (Original: In the Jungle- I don't own this either.)  
  
In the forest the mighty forest  
  
Naraku sleeps tonight  
  
In the forest the mighty forest  
  
Naraku sleeps tonight  
  
Aiee ~ ee ~ ee ~ ee A KU KU KU KU KU KU KU  
  
(Naraku laughing in his sleep... creepy!)  
  
Aiee ~ ee ~ ee ~ ee A KU KU KU KU KU KU KU  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
I wrote this a LONG time ago. I found it, so I put it up. PEOPLE, please, help!!! JAPANESE BOY'S NAMES!!! I won't be able to update my 3rd chapter unless I get a name!!! OK?? o 


	2. Shikon Shards

Hey! New Chapter! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, AND I'M HAVING TROUBLE GETTING OVER SESSHOMARU! (Stella...)(HA! Revenge is sweet.

HIGHHIGHIHIGHHIGHHIGHHIGHlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlow

Shikon Shards Sung by a random Hell Wasp (Original-"Jingle Bells" I don't own that either.)

Rushing through the woods

In a bleach-white baboon pelt

Searching for the shards

Laughing all the way, "KU! KU! KU !"

(Kagura: I'm getting a kick outta this!)

A golem he might be.

The real one he might be.

But we wont know until we try to rip his baboon pelt.

(Naraku: Remember, Kagura, that I hold your heart...)

"Shikon shards, shikon shards, shikon shards," he says,

"Oh what fun it is to watch

Those girls, that dog, and monk try!"

(Inu Yasha: Try WHAT? Monkey Face!)

"Shikon shards, shikon shards, shikon shards," he says,

"Oh what fun it is to watch

Them try to find my shards!"

HIGHHIGHHIGHHIGHHIGHHIGHHIGHHIGHlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlowlow

Weird, I know, But it's funny! (Right...)Shut up, Inuyasha! You're just bummed over my revenge! (I think I'll have a revenge of my own!) HA! yeah... sure...(...)Well, till next time!

Oh! Thanx to: **Gold Ink**- Kumi. I'll use it in my Sit and Stay fic. Thank you!

**Victory's Ashes**- Tsukiro. I like it! I'll use it, Thank you!

**InusBlood** - Kojin, Inirie, Ikaiana, Kente, and Komaru… wow thank you so much! I'll make sure to use them at some point in "Sit and Stay"… I'm sorry I just realized that you might have thought that the names were for Random Fics. – I'm sorry please forgive me… But the names shall be used! ;;

**LuClipse85** – yes! How did you know! -;;

**Melannen Halfelven** – hee hee, thanks!


	3. Kagome's return to her world

Of course, being a Inuyasha fan, first fic always has to be of when Kagome goes back to her own world. I found this notebook from a long time ago, when our awesome teacher would let us write _anything_ as long as we wrote _something_. (Yes Viki and Shanti, it is who you think it is.) Anyway, one of her lessons was about being specific in your writing, and I guess I wrote about Inuyasha. Hmm. I found this along with some of my friends' Christmas presents and Valentines chocolate I received. And some really old water in water bottles. And yeah I cleaned my desk today. Don't get mad at me if this is really boring. I was gonna trash it, but then I thought it was a waste so I thought, 'might as well put it up at that's right y'all get the stupid things… (jkjk)

---

**Kagome's return to her world**

"Kagome! You are NOT going to go home now! What about the Shikon Shards? Why do you care about the "test"? Are they more important? Do you like them more?" Inuyasha was furious at Kagome, because she told him she was probably going to be gone for a week or two. Kagome had begged him, but she couldn't help but get mad whenever Inuyasha yelled at her and didn't understand.

"Inuyasha! I am going to go home now, and two week won't hurt compared to what my report card looks like! I do care about my final exams- I missed my mid-term because that was when the warrior-zombie brothers came! They are way more important then pieces of magical jewels in my world, and as for the last question…" Kagome skidded to a stop as Inuyasha landed in front of her. She glared at him and eyed the well behind him. She quickly calculated in her head and calmly said,

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Inuyasha landed eagle-spread.

"They're better then you!" Kagome screamed as she pedaled. Near the well, she could hear Inuyasha.

"KA-GO-ME! 10 days! No more, or I'm going to come pick you up!"

"He never gives up, does he?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha again. Kagome sighed and shouted,

"OKAY! OKAY! Just don't bug me before 10 days or you're gonna get it!"

She looked down the well, parked her bycicle, and jumped. 'He'll probably come to bug me anyways… he never leaves me alone.'

Inuyasha was already dusting himself off when Miroku and Shippo caught up.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"What do you mean?" Miroku half-panted, "I followed her here."

"Well, if you followed her, she should be here, and she's not." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and patiently let it go through Miroku's head again.

"…hmm." Miroku suggested, "Perhaps it wasn't Sango-san after all."

Suddenly Miroku's eyes widened. "AAH! I should have asked her to bear my child…"

WAM!

Sango stood behind him holding her boomerang, clearly disgusted, with Kirara beside her, untransformed. Miroku turned around with a huge bump on his head.

"Sango-san! There you are!" Miroku took Sango's hands, "I missed you."

WAM!

Miroku now had another bump topping his earlier one.

"Miroku-kun! After what you said to me, how can you continue asking every single pretty girls you see to "bear your child"? And, Miroku-kun, please…"

WAM!

Miroku had three stories of bumps, with Miroku's 'it was worth it…' look on his face.

"YOU'RE Still Very Much Perverted!" Done with her tirade, Sango picked up Kirara and said, "I'm going to Lady Kaede's village and stay there until Kagome-san comes back: Kirara is so tired these days because she doesn't get any rest."

Shooting one last deadly glare at Miroku, Sango headed for the village, taking Shippo with her. Watching Sango walk away in the distance, Miroku murmured,

"You know Inuyasha…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not paying very much attention.

"Ever since I proposed to her and she said yes, she's been watching me real closely." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "And touchy (!), too. Or is it just me?"

Inuyasha stared hard at Miroku. Finally, he stated flatly, "Oh, so you were proposing when you asked Sango for the first time to bear your child? Kagome kept saying that you did, since you asked after couple of years, but I couldn't tell the difference."

"Oh. Must be me, then." Miroku forced a smile, looking at the arrogant and ignorant Inuyasha.

'What's the use…' he thought to himself. As they headed for the village together, they didn't speak until Miroku broke the silence by asking how long Lady Kagome will stay away. That's when Inuyasha practically turned to ice, and replied, "Ten days."

"She'd better," he murmured, "She'd better."

---

I always consider Kagome – goes – home stories to be Inuyasha classics, and I'm not just saying that either.

Okay, now I'm tired. Good night. –Completely ignores Inuyasha-

(Inuyasha huddled in a corner)

Inuyasha: I'll just be over here if anyone needs me…

Err today I found out that I already had two chapters in Random Fics… I didn't know "Shikons Shards" songfic existed… some how it wasn't in my computer.. -- ; I'm sorry I'm a horrible person… but now that's over with, expect another songfic! Soon!

Thanks to:

**Gold Ink** – huh. Yea… thanks!

**LuClipse85** – Thank you! I know you're probably disappointed in me for not updating for over a year and you've forgotten that I existed, but just in case you're still there… please continue watching over me… (wah)

**Victory's Ashes** – THANK YOU! Yea I just read it, and I was like, "**I** wrote that!"

**Ugh** – Hee hee! Ugh, I think you're my funniest reviewer. (and the most hyper) Uh! --; I should use that name, just out of spite! Hokoro, Hajaiko, Becky (--#), Onigumo (--#), Tetsuja, and Jokan… Oooh, wow, thank you! I'll use them… but… they'll probably last me a lifetime…. (jk)


	4. Deck the Mouth

Finally! My brain has popped out another random song out of the blue on Christmas morning, 2' clock! I don't own Inuyasha nor the holiday song "Deck the Halls", of which this songfic's melody resides in. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

---

Deck the Mouth (Deck the Halls) Sung by, surprisingly, Inuyasha

Deck the mouth with lots of ramen

Feh feh feh feh feh- feh feh feh feh

(Miroku: Inuyasha! Please stop EATING all the food!)

o

'Tis the season to be grumpy

Feh feh feh feh feh- feh feh feh feh

(Kagome: I TOLD you to not call me a wench! SIT!)

o

Don I now my red apparel

Feh feh feh- feh feh feh- feh feh feh

(Shippo: ... huh?)

o

Swing the old man's sword Tetsaiga

Feh feh feh feh feh- feh feh feh feh

(Sesshomaru: You do not deserve that sword. Die, Inuyasha!)

---

Kinda sad to know that that's all there's to Inuyasha. Ramen, fire rat outfit, his grumpiness, and tetsaiga. Good thing he has such a hot half brother. Ooo! I forgot his iron reaver soul stealer! And the rosary "sit" necklace! Ah well… too bad Deck the Halls doesn't have more verses…

o

Ugh! I can't make the pretty indentations to appear! This is stupid! Wah... they keep on returning to this way... I'm sorry...

o

hopefully this is still readable.

o

**Thanks to-**

Nobody! No one reviewed my last chapter! 0.o;;

o

Read and review!


End file.
